Dyskusja użytkownika:Karus Nerdus
Użytkownik Dyskusja Brudnopis Wkład Dlaczego na stronie Bohaterowie-Roboty wypisujesz artykuły, których nie ma.-Lorco 16:47, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) Na razie wypisuje moje artykuły. Za chwilę je zrobię (przynajmniej większość).--Zapomniany Makuta To Charlie nie jest rekrutem?-User:Larkanni6 Oczywiście :) Przy okazji, całkiem niezła opowieść--Guurahk 12:27, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Zrecenzujesz Królestwo Lodu? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Napisałem to w tydzień, bo mój brat pojechał na studia i cały dzień przed komputerem siedziałem. Lucius Linghdal jest menedżerem misji drużyny Gamma 3 - ktos nieuważnie przeczytał Atak na Hero Factory...początek rozdziału 6. Królestwo Lodu dzieje się kilka miesięcy po "Ataku..." - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 13:35, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) Przestan mnie wyręczac w dopisywaniu do listy moich wymyślonych rzeczy, sam to zrobie. Przed pokonaniem Von Cebuli - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 13:47, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorka, że tak długo ale miałem problemy zdrwowotne. 1.Postaci robię. 2. Nie widzę problemu, tylko żeby nie była to jakaś szczególnie wielka rola. 3. Jeśli mógłbyś. Daral odnajdzie ją na polu bitwy.--Guurahk 15:31, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Skończyłem Polowanie na Bohaterów! Fajne? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:08, cze 9, 2011 (UTC) Elo, Kar0l. zalogowałem się tu głownie dla umieszczenia tu moich prac z LDD i chciałem cię namówić na powrót do FB. >HETROX 23< Wbijaj na chat--Guurahk 13:43, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) Mhm, dzięki. Cicho tu nieco. Nie myślałeś nad adpocją tej wikii ? Just Do It 14:05, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście :P Może uda się przeciągnąć kogoś z FB... Just Do It 14:43, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) To jak z tą adopcją ? :)Just Do It 06:38, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Według mnie to niezły pomysł.-Ł.owca1 06:52, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Mam takie pytanie: Czy mogę wykorzystać Angelicę Venom, jako współpracowniczkę Sparka i jeszcze jednego przestępcy? - Ł.owca1 19:51, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Zaglądam, zaglądam :D Cóż, mam trochę czasu w tym tygodniu, więc postaram się :)--Guurahk 16:49, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, służę pomocą :) Just Do It 18:26, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Hej Kar0l zrobiłem kilka twoich moców na przykład :Hanne Gray 1.0 i 4.0 ,Charliego Jara 1.0. Wkrótce przysle ich zdjęcia a jak ci sie spodobają to je zamiesć. MixelSark 20:47, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Grafiki Mam teraz trochę czasu, przynajmniej przez najbliższe dni, więc może mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jakie grafiki mam zrobić ? :) Just Do It 10:35, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|249pxLogo na Oasis, Monobook w drodze, wybacz, że tak długo to trwało ;) Just Do It 18:50, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) thumb|left Skórka Oasis Siemasz, mam sprawę. Pracowałem nad wyglądem mojej wikii, i pozwoliłem sobie zaczerpnąć nieco, no dobra, sporo, z twojej skórki, jaką wprowadziłeś tutaj. Czy jest to jakiś problem? Oczywiście, jeśli jest, to usunę ten wygląd w trybie natychmiastowym ;-) Just Do It 22:39, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, wielkie dzięki, właśnie o czym takim myślałem. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał okazję się odwdzięczyć <:') Just Do It 14:07, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Zrobiłem, jak kazałeś, z małą zmianą czcionki. Jeszcze raz, wielkie dzięki. Just Do It 17:52, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Postać Czy mogę stworzyć złoczyńcę, który będzie pochodził z rasy Skaltów? - Ł.owca1 12:50, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. - Ł.owca1 15:41, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogę stworzyć złoczyńcę z rasy Skaltów? WojtekNinja Dzięki.WojtekNinja RE:Prośba Oczywiście, że mogę zrobić loga. Jeszcze się nie odpłaciłem za tabbery :P Ale, o ile widzę, to dwie z wikii które mi podałeś posiadają już loga, i to lepsze, niż ja jestem w stanie zrobić. Dlatego zrobię na razie dwa, dla tych, które nie mają, a ty mi jeszcze napisz, czy na pewno chcesz abym robił do pozostałych. Jeszcze jedno pytanie, mam robić loga tylko na Oasis, czy również na Monobooka? TBPLdyskusja 10:22, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Loga Teraz prześlę od razu wszystkie: thumb|left|134px|Atlantis.thumb|left|Dino.thumb|left|Ninjago Fanon.thumb|left|Ninjago I mały bonus ode mnie, pomyślałem, że choć EB może i nie jest pełni życia jak kiedyś, to na logo zasługuje, no ale to już jak chcesz :) thumb|left|250pxPS. Jeszcze jedno pytanie, czy mógłbym opublikować te prace na moim DeviantArcie? TBPLdyskusja 19:33, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Czy możesz usunąć Zanixa z kategorii inniw żłoczyńcach bo jest grupa Złoczyncy z nadi i możesz ją dodać i dać do niej Zanixa Szablon Może byś dodał do bohaterów takie rzeczy: hero_status5 hero_weapons5hero_team5hero_class5i hero_image5bo jest tylko do 4 a te 5 to będzie Wersja Brain Attack Kar0l, mogę prosić Cię o dodanie jeszcze jednej pozycji w szablonie Bohater. Sam próbowałem to zrobić, ale nie za bardzo znam się na wikikodzie... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:59, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :D Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:09, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Nazwa Czy możesz zmienić nazwę strony Stynera z Styner 1.0 na Styner? Kar0l mam pytanie.Jak można zmniejszyć obraz.WojtekNinja Dzięki i jescze jedno pytanie.Jak się edytuje szablony?. WojtekNinja Kar0l Mam pytanie.Jak zrobić kolorowy wpis? WojtekNinja Radzę zbanować Voxa. On wszystko na źle ocenia. Mnie kiedyś oceniał. A teraz chce się wyżywać na Furno 10.0. Zbanuj go. Moja rada. Antox08 :Sam się banuj, mam prawo wyrażać swoją opinię >.> ViktoriaForever! 09:14, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) :Zbanuj ich błagam cię. Ok rozumiałem złe oceny na FB, było bardzooo kiepsko. Ale teraz przyszły jakieś Mugezje*y i jego ziomki, i atakują mnie na HF. Zbanuj ich błagam! Antox08 ::Nie złamaliśmy żadnego punktu regulaminu, niby za co mamy dostać bana? ViktoriaForever! 18:43, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Podpisuję się pod tym, jakbyście jednak nas zablokowali, to idziemy do Admów wiki, i dostaniecie lanie. FixieRider 18:44, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ::To mnie zostawcie ok? Ja wam żadnej złej oceny nie wystawiłem. No dobra, żadnej oceny. Zostawcie mnie już i niech będzie spokój ok?! Antox08 ::Cóż, tylko, że my te niskie oceny wystawiamy Ci, gdyż to co robisz na nic więcej nie zasługuje. No bo serio, planeta ze statystykami? Gatunek z Jowisza? Mały, ty nabierz trochę dystansu i się przyzwyczaj na krytykę, bo bez tego daleko nie zajedziesz. Pozdrawiam Cię, twój znienawidzony Mugezjeb :* Omuuka (dyskusja) 19:17, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ::O co ci chodzi, Antox? Przyjmij te oceny z powagą. Bo jeśli będziesz się tak rzucał za jedną złą opinię na temat twojej twórczości, to w przyszłości będziesz miał problemy z krytyką. Przyjmij krytykę i staraj się być lepszym. To naprawdę jest lepsze rozwiązanie, aniżeli obrażanie się na innych za to, że oceniają źle coś, co nie jest świetne. Ale właśnie dzięki temu, że przyjmujemy krytykę, stajemy się lepsi i ostatecznie okazuje się, że stajesz się dobry. Jeśli jednak będziesz dalej odrzucał nieprzychylne opinie, to będziesz naprawdę miał potem problemy. Więc radziłbym, starać się uspokoić. Obrażanie innych za wystawienie oceny jest dziecinne. Pokaż, że posiadasz jakiś poziom godności osobistej i daj sobie na wstrzymanie. Pozdrawiam. Tenebris . Mogę prosić o usunięcie tego? Łamie punkty 2. i 11. (jeżeli nie jeszcze jakiś). - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:18, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki za usunięcie tego "FF'a". Antox08 Ban Ale nie musiałeś banować Ajsona. Bo to nie on to napisał >.> Akuumo 18:10, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Kar0l dodaj to szablonu ZłoczyńczyNav Gang Walker Phantoma. Jackson Keviner Dzięki że ogarnąłeś z unowocześnieniami. Antox08http://pl.fanclubhf.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Antox08 Dyskusja Wow! Nie wiedziałem że stworzysz nawet szablon. Mam też pomysł żebyś dodał do szablonu z jakiego minerału została stworzona zbroja do unowocześnienia. Użytkownik:Antox08 Możesz w szablonie z opowieściami dodać Bitwę z Nadi? Czy mógłbyś usunąc te dwa pliki: 1 i 2? Z góry dzięki. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 09:05, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Ej możesz zrobić z szablonem Unowocześnienia takie jak z bohaterami? 2.0 itd. Właśnie opracowałem Coster 2.0 i chcę powiększyć szablon o wersję. Z góry dziękuuuję. Antox08 (Dyskusja) Hej możesz mi zrobić obrazek Bez obrazka w Jonie Sky A czy możesz dodać http://pl.fanclubhf.wikia.com/wiki/J%C3%B8natan_Owenson do drużyny Gherkin 3 Pomóż mi w Drużyni Owensona. Chce ją mieć robioną razem z tobą wejdź na czat Explore robot czyli syn Dartha Kar0l, możesz jutro wejść o 19:30 na czat? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:30, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 11:45, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) Będę na pewno. dzisiaj wstawiam też zdjęcia MOCa złoczyńcy ;) Venom 11:57, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze jak mnie nie będzie znaczy żejestem zajęty albo mnie niema na kompie Użytkownik:WojtekNinja Spokojnie, pamiętam i będę. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:38, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem czy będe bo siostra przyjeżdża z Warszawy o 17:30 Matrix 13:48, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Hej, jak się wstawia tabele ze zdjęciami i opisem postaci itp.? ZGPiBE Hej! Jasne że możesz :D Jestem jak najbardziej za. Gdybym miał trochę więcej czasu dokończyłbym wszystko... Może zdążę do czasu, aż to napiszesz ^^--Guurahk 19:08, mar 8, 2014 (UTC) Dlaczego usuwasz artykuły np. Shredder itd? Mam do ciebie prośbę: jeżeli wchodzisz na HF Wiki i widzisz, że są tam dodawane do artów na grzyba potrzebne informacje, to proszę cię, jako admin admina, usuwaj je. Na Ninjago możesz to tam też, zwłaszcza, że na HF Wiki wchodzi ktoś raz na ruski rok. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:27, lut 23, 2015 (UTC) Czy użyczysz mi postaci Geta? Nie, nie zabiję go. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:49, lip 5, 2015 (UTC) Nadszedł ten oto dzień, w którym muszę odejść na zawsze. Wiem, że miałem to uczynić na koniec wakacji, lecz z pewnych powodów robię to teraz. Chciałem podziękować Ci tylko, Kar0l, za pomoc przy moich projektach, czy przy wspólnych przedsięwzięciach. Chcę też podziękować za naszą przyjaźń... Ty i Venom byliście mi naprawdę bliscy w internetowej otchłani i cieszę się, że mogłem zwać siebie Twoim przyjacielem. Przepraszam, że tyle naobiecywałem i niczego nie dokończyłem, bądź nawet nie zacząłem. Może kiedyś uda mi się to odpokutować. Teraz jednak żegnam się z Tobą i liczę, że może jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy. Pozdrawia Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:43, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) Współpraca Cześć. Co powiesz na współpracę z Fanonem LSW? :) Pozdrawiam. Terror (Masz mi coś do powiedzenia??) 20:01, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) Oczekuję Cię dziś tu teraz na czacie. Nie migaj się, proszę, bo jakikolwiek brak odpowiedzi z Twojej strony zaczyna być nieco irytujący, żeby nie powiedzieć niepokojący. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:44, lip 3, 2016 (UTC) Cesarzu, weź tu zajrzyj i trochę uporządkuj... Venom 21:58, lis 17, 2016 (UTC)